Super Smash Bros Unleashed
by PokeSpencerMan
Summary: Mario gets teleported to Mobius, Tails is sent to Mushroom Kingdom, and from there, things can only get messy. You know what that means! SUPER SMASH STORY! This is my first story, and is going to be a multi-chap.
1. Chapter 1: A Daring Rescue

**Me: Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. Luigi Disclaimer!**

**Luigi: PokeSpencerMan does not own SSB or any of the other video games mentioned here.**

**Chapter 1: A Daring Rescue**

"Wait up Mario!" Cried Luigi, gasping for breath. Mario made no effort to obey. "We'll never catch Bowser if we don't hurry." Replied Mario sternly.

Luigi decided to take a break. "I'll catch up Mario." Mario couldn't complain. He rushed down the hallway of Bowser's castle until he reached a giant, wooden door.

Mario burst into the room too see Bowser, holding a large blaster of some sort. "Mario, so you finally decided to show up!" The Koopa King laughed. Mario grimaced.

"Tell me where Peach is, you overgrown turtle, or you'll wish you were never born!" Bowser laughed again. "No need to get violent Mario." Suddenly, the blaster Bowser was holding started to hum. The humming got louder and louder, until Bowser finally finished. "That's my job." He grinned, evilly.

Luigi walked in to the room just in time too see a purple energy blast swallow up Mario into a dark vortex. The vortex disappeared, Mario with it.

Bowser let out the most evil laugh of all evil laughs, while Luigi fell down onto his knees whispering to himself. "_No..."_

"Sorry Luigi" Apologized Bowser sarcastically. "I would stick around, but you know me. Places to go, people to see!" He let out one last evil laugh before pressing a button on his blaster and teleporting to who-knows-where.

Luigi didn't bother to move from his current location. He couldn't figure out what to say about this situation. But before Luigi could say anything, a purple vortex identical to the one Mario disappeared in formed behind him.

Luigi turned around to see a strange, yellowish creature. When Luigi got a closer look, he could see that it was some sort of fox... but what was with the two tails?

"Who are you?" Luigi asked curiously. If Mario hadn't just possibly died, he'd make some sort of joke about asking what the fox says. But he did, so he didn't. The creature pulled himself up off the ground. "My name... is Tails the Fox."

**Tails: Whoa. Dramatic ending.**

**Me: In a good way, right?**

**Tails: Umm...**

**Me: *Glares at Tails* Anyway, please review, and no Flaming.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mario VS Sonic

**Me: Hey again! No followers or reviews, but I was surprised to see that people actually LOOKED at it.**

**Mario: Really!? I would never believe it if I hadn't seen it myself!**

**Me: *Five times bigger glare than last chapter* What's that supposed to mean?**

**Sonic: Um... PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Chapter 2: Mario VS Sonic**

Light Years away from the Mario World, on a planet called Mobius, a blue hedgehog going by the name Sonic runs across the desert floor. Sonic the Hedgehog was searching for his friend Tails. He had been missing all day. But no matter where he looked, the fox was nowhere to be found.

He was just about to give up, when he saw a statue lying down on it's side. The statue was of a man in a red hat with an M on it. '' That's strange.'' Sonic mumbled to no one in particular ''What's this statue doing here?''

Sonic stepped down on the base to stand it upright. But as soon as his foot touched the strange gold metal, Mario was released from his statue form. Mario hopped off the ground and recoiled when he saw Sonic, while Sonic simultaneously did the same. Both snapped out of it and assumed the other was their enemy.

Mario somehow shot a flameball at Sonic in his normal suit (only Masahiro Sakurai knows why that is possible). Sonic easily dodged and hit Mario with a spin dash. ''You're good...'' cringed Mario ''But I'm afraid that's all I can give you.'' Mario stood up and gave Sonic an uppercut to the face. Gold goins flew out of Sonic like a broken piggy bank.

While Sonic was down he shot another fireball. Sonic just barely stopped himself from flying off the stage. He was about to counterattack when a purple laser shot out of the sky and just barely missed Sonic's feet. Mario and Sonic looked up too see Dr. Eggman flying around in his hover pod. (You knew he was going to show up sometime in the story didn't you.)

"What do you want Dr. Eggman?" Asked Sonic impatiently. "I was just about to blast your goon here into the sky." Mario looked surprised. "You mean you don't work for Bowser?" Sonic looked at Mario like he was crazy. "Who the heck is-" "Could we save this for later?" Asked Dr. Eggman impatiently. "I'm on a schedule here." Sonic and Mario looked back at the evil doctor.

"Now, I heard there was going to be a gathering of the Freedom Fighters." Sonic raised his eyebrow. "What do think I might do with the entire Sonic crew all in one place?" Eggman laughed knowing that Sonic had already figured it out.

"But I'm afraid you won't be able to make it to the gathering Sonic." Eggman pulled out a familiar Blaster and shot a purple beam of light. Sonic was bombarded with energy blasts. Eventually, he was too tired to dodge them. A single beam was headed straight towards him. Sonic would have been a goner if not for Mario pushing him out of the way. Dr. Eggman scowled at Mario. "Fine. If I can't destroy you, maybe you can destroy yourself." eggman pressed a button and a portal appeared. He flew into the portal with mario and Sonic following close behind.

**Me: I wanted to have mario and Sonic battle, so instead of going through an entire backstory of a dark subspace Sonic, I just did this.**

**Sonic: These are really short chapters.**

**Me: You'll be thanking me later, this will be a huge project. Please review!**

**Pikachu: Cause if not, I won't be able to be in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Kanto!

**Pikachu: Thank Arceus someone reviewed. I thought I'd be canceled!**

**Me: Thank you for saving us from Pikachu's big mouth.**

**Pikachu: *Glare* PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Super Smash Bros.**

**Chapter 3: Welcome To Kanto!**

It was a fine day in the Kanto Region. Red was training in Viridian City. "Go Pikachu!" yelled Red, throwing a pokeball. The pokeball opened and out popped Pikachu. "Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu did exactly as his trainer ordered and attacked the wild Jigglypuff in front of him. "Alright! Go Pokeball!" Red threw a pokeball and caught the Jigglypuff.

"Great job Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped on Red's shoulder and happily replied: "Pika Pika!" Little did they know that someone was watching, so it was a surprise when someone jumped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Asked Red. The figure didn't answer. But he stepped out of the shadows just enough for Red to see the sinister face of Wario. Wario jumped up with yet another blaster in hand. The blaster charged up and shot at Pikachu, who just barely dodged it. Wario landed on the ground and took another shot at Pikachu. Pikachu was just about to be hit, when Red heroically pushed him out of the way. But unlike Mario, Red couldn't escape to save himself and got blasted away.

Pikachu didn't have time for worrying about his friend, as Wario was chasing him through the forest. There was no place to run. No place to hide. Pikachu reached a dead end, and had no way to escape. He backed up against the CUT Tree that was blocking his way and prepared for his fate.

Suddenly, a voice shouted: "PK Fire!" Pikachu opened his eyes to see Ness battling Wario. "PK Thunder!" A blast of purple lightning shot from Ness's hands and sent Wario flying.

Pikachu looked at the strange boy who had just saved him, while Ness looked back. Ness put his hand forward for a handshake. "Hi. I'm Ness. What's your name?" Pikachu stuck out his paw and shook Ness's hand. "Pikachu Pikachu!" Ness frowned. "Your name is Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded. "Nice to meetcha! Any idea what's going on around here?" Pikachu shook his head.

But there was another pair of eyes watching. The eyes of a Pokemon!

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Ness: So what? You're probably going to write the next chapter write after this upload right?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Pikachu: And the award for worst poker face ever goes to... POKESPENCERMAN!**

**Me: What is it Make-Fun-Of-Spencer-Day?**

**Ness: Naw. You're just so easy too make fun of.**

**Me: X-[ Please review... or these guys will get it.**

**Ness: Better yet, review if you want us to beat up PSM!**

****Me: WHY YOU LITTLE-****


	4. Chapter 4: Back in Mushroom Kingdom

**Pikachu: No fair! You wrote this before you could get any reviews!**

**Me: Pikachu, you're not even in this chapter. Disclaimer!**

**Tails: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own SSB, otherwise, I'd be a playable character**

**Chapter 4: Back in Mushroom Kingdom**

"So this is the place?" Asked Tails. Luigi didn't answer. Tails looked back to see that Luigi was hiding behind a tree.

Tails facepalmed himself. _Of all people, I had to end up with someone who's afraid of his own shadow..._ Tails grabbed Luigi by his overalls and dragged him to the mysterious mansion that is claimed to be owned by Luigi himself.

Tails creeped open the door and walked slowly inside, with Luigi tiptoeing behind him. They creeped up to a doorway. Tails tried to open it. "Dang it. Locked."

"Um, Tails." "Not now Luigi. I know I got a lock pick somewhere." 'Tails..." "Almost got it..." "TAILS!" Luigi shouted. Tails turned around to see a ghost inches away from his face.

Tails and Luigi backed up against the door. Their eyes widened as the ghost drew closer and closer... until it began to move backwards. The ghost was sucked into a vacuum, and the one holding that vacuum was Dr. E. Gadd. "Quick, come too my lab!" The two ran after E. Gadd until they reached his lab.

The door slammed shut behind them. "Quick, I have just the thing to help you!" The Dr. rushed to a portal and activated it. "Go through!" "But wait! How did you know-" "There's no time Luigi! Just go!" Luigi and Tails jumped into the portal and were soon gone.

Then E. Gadd let out an evil laugh. He fell to the floor and became silent. Than, out of the body came the white figure of King Boo.

**Me: I think I keep getting better everytime I write a story. This is getting good! Please Review!**

****Pikachu: And remember what we said last time about beating PSM up!****


	5. Chapter 5: A Makeshift Ship

**Me: Next chapter. Let's get on with it.**

**Pikachu: Wait one second!**

**Me: Oh no...**

**Pikachu: You got two reviews... THAT MEANS! *Punching noises***

**Me: Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.**

**Falco: This might take a while. PokeSpencerMan doesn't own SSB**

**Me: Ow. Ow. Ow.**

**Chapter 5: The Makeshift Ship**

Down by the shore, a boy sits and stares at the water. His name is Maxwell.

"What a boring day. I wish something exciting would happen." Suddenly, a jet crashed down on to the beach. "WHOA!" Shouted Maxwell. "What is that?" He jogged up to the jet. It had blue wings and a grayish silver body, like it had just been shot down in a fight. The hatch opened up and a blue, bird-like person jumped out.

"Well that was embarrassing." Said Falco. "I totally got my butt handed to me, and now I'm stuck here." He turned and noticed Maxwell. He pulled out a gun in surprise, and Maxwell's hands shot up.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Falco didn't lower his gun.

"Who are you? Where am I? And who do you work for?"

"My name is Maxwell. You're at Ampersand Beach. I normally work alone." Falco cautiously put away is gun.

"Alright. I'm going to trust you, but don't think about turning on me."

"Alright. Who are you?"

"I'm Falco. I got shot down by some sort of blaster I've never seen before. Now I'm stranded here."

"I could help you build a new ship." Offered Maxwell. Falco snorted.

"You think you can fix it then no problem."

"Nah. I'll just build a new one." Falco turned in the direction of the Meta forest. "Done!" Falco turned back to see a new jet up and running. He stared at it and slapped himself in the face.

"How did you?" Maxwell proudly held up his notebook.

"I can use this magic notebook to make just about anything!" Falco admired Maxwell's skills. "Now let's go!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! This will be very dangerous." Objected Falco.

"That's why I want to go!" Falco sighed.

"Fine. Your notebook could at least help us along the way."

"YAY!" Maxwell jumped for joy. But before they could jump aboard the jet, Maxwell heard a voice behind him.

"MAXWELL!" Maxwell and Falco turned to see Maxwell's sister Lily running towards them. "Help! It's Doppelganger!"

"How did he get here?" Asked Maxwell.

"I don't know!" Shouted Lily. "But you need to help! Mom and Dad told me to get you!"

"Who is this?" Asked Falco who had absolutely no clue what was going on.

"This is my sister Lily, but there isn't enough time to explain. Lily!" Lily nodded and pulled out her globe.

"What is-" But before Falco could finish, a light appeared and all three of them disappeared.

****Me: I thought it was fun to see Maxwell in the story. He has one of the coolest origin stories. I also like his siblings. I think I'll give some of them mention next Scribblenauts chapter. Review!****


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge of Doppelganger

**Me: And the guilt comes at full force. This will be a VERY large project, but I want to be able to finish it before my other stories. Disclaimer!**

**Lily: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own SSB**

**Me: And, yes. I am doing two chapters that follow each other in a row.**

**Chapter 6: Revenge of Doppelganger**

"-That?" Falco looked around him. He was in a town. "Okay? What is going on?" A boy wearing 3D glasses ran up to Maxwell.

"Flux!" Shouted Maxwell. "What is going on?"

"Doppelganger appeared out of nowhere and started attacking us!" Explained Flux. "The others are holding him off, but we need your notebook!"

"Of course!" Maxwell opened up his notebook and scribbled in the word Flying. Maxwell put away his notebook and flew up into the air! "Alright, where is Doppelganger?" HE spotted a fire out in the distance and flew that way. He saw his brother Tots along with his mother Julie and his father Edgar.

"Where have you been Maxwell?" Scolded Edgar sternly. "Your brothers can't hold off Doppelganger for much longer!"

"On it Dad!" Promised Maxwell and he flew off in the direction of his blue counterpart. Shadow, Kenpo, and Clark were doing their best to defeat him. "Don't worry bros! Maxwell is here to save the day!" All three brothers sighed in relief.

"Thanks Max." Said Kenpo.

"Ahh, if it isn't Maxwell." Said Doppelganger with an evil grin. "I'm afraid you're not going to win this time."

"And why might that be?"

"You stand alone. Your brothers can not fight me any longer. I however, have found allies that make me practically invincible." A laser blast shot Doppelganger in the arm. Doppelganger cried in pain and looked down to see Falco holding up his gun.

"He's not as alone as you think." Doppelganger laughed.

"Well then, this will be fun. But now is not the time and place to prove my power. We will meet again." Doppelganger wrote something in his notebook and a blaster appeared in his hands. He pressed a button and disappeared.

****Me: I still have a long way to go before the final battle. But, I'll try not to bore you. Please review, and tell what characters you think should appear in the story!****


	7. Chapter 7: Fighting a Common Enemy

**Me: It's been pointed out that in every chapter the same thing happens every chapter. One character meets another character, there's a villain, and there's a conflict. So this chapter there is something different. Here we see the villain's side of the story. I hope this proves interesting. I also have plenty of plans for how each story works out, but I have to introduce the characters first.**

**Bowser: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own SSB.**

**Chapter 7: Fighting a Common Enemy**

"And how long do you think it will take for them to realize what is going on?" Challenged Bowser. "Why don't we just destroy them now?"

"Well what would be the fun in that?" Asked Dr. Eggman.

"Is this a game to you?!" Yelled Bowser. "Why should I even trust you?"

"Because he plays an important part in our mission." Bowser and Eggman turned to Ganondorf. "This is in fact a game. A game that none of us could win alone."

"I'm all ears if you got any reason why we're trusting each other." Said Doppelganger.

"Because we're fighting a common enemy." Answered Ganondorf. "Each of our enemies can easily fight alongside each other. That's something that we've never been able to do well."

"This is ridiculous." Decided Eggman as he stood up. "I've been betrayed one too many times to work with all of you muttonheads."

"That's exactly why we need to work together." Said a new voice. "Each of us holds a special ability and a weakness."

"Herobrine is right." Agreed Ganondorf. "We've been doing everything completely wrong." Herobrine nodded. "For example, Dr. Eggman's specialty is machines and technology, so he would easily be able to defeat Link, who can't take down robots as easily as Sonic can."

"So now It's my job to take down your villain." Complained Dr. Eggman.

"You're not the only one. Sonic uses speed to his advantage, so he could be easily defeated with Herobrine's teleportation."

"By the way Eggman," Started Herobrine as he turned to Eggman. "What ever happened to Sonic and Mario?" Eggman shrugged.

"I don't know, they didn't appear behind me when I came here."

"YOU FOOL!" Screamed Bowser. "They followed you through the vortex!?" Right on cue, an alarm started wailing and red lights started to flash.

"The vortex allows the bending of space and time." Explained Ganondorf. "They were only a couple seconds behind you, but they appear to have been gone for hours!" He sighed. "Oh well, this will let us test out our new strategy." He pulled a lever on the computer against the wall. "Our enemies are Mario and Sonic." He said as images of Mario and Sonic appeared on the screen. "So which of us can take them down easier?" The machine started whirring. At last, the images of Doppelganger and Herobrine appeared.

** "****This better work." Threatened Doppelganger, and Herobrine teleported them to Mario and Sonic. But SOMEBODY was watching. ****Zero Suit Samus****quickly ran off to find out who this 'Mario and Sonic' were.**

****Me: Special thanks for all the suggestions. Please continue the feedback! Reviews have been very helpful so far.****


	8. Chapter 8: The Healer and The Menace

**Me: It is now my MISSION to finish this story. But, this is still a major project and it'll probably take longer than my other stories, so forget what I said about wanting to finish this before my other stories. **

**Zero Suit Samus: All right! My chapter!**

**Me: Nope. Not yet.**

**Zero Suit Samus: Aww man! What could possibly be more interesting than reading about me kicking butt?**

**Me: Some Pokemon kicking butt. Yellow disclaimer!**

**Yellow: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own SSB!**

**Chapter 8: The Healer and The Menace**

Ness and Pikachu run out of Viridian Forest, finally reaching Viridian City.

"We made it Pikachu!" Announced Ness. "Now, who was it that you wanted to find?" Pikachu happily lead the way. They stopped in front of a house. It was a rather run-down looking place.

"Pika-Pika!" Shouted Pikachu. After a while, the door opened and a girl named Yellow walked outside.

"Hey Pika!" Yellow ran up to Pikachu and Ness. She noticed the unfamiliar face. "I'm Yellow. Who are you?"

"My name is Ness. I met Pikachu in the forest, I assume you know him." Yellow nodded. She turned back to Pikachu.

"Where's Red?" Pikachu's ears drooped. "YOU MEAN HE DISAPPEARED!?" Pikachu nodded sadly. "We have to find him-" Yellow was interrupted by a giant purple ball of energy.

"LOOK OUT!" Screamed Ness. Yellow jumped out of the way just in time. She, Ness and Pikachu saw a Pokemon flying above them. Mewtwo...

"Mewtwo? What's going on? Why are you attacking us?" Mewtwo roared loudly and flew down, smashing through buildings along the way. "Mewtwo! You have to stop!" Commanded Yellow. "Alright, looks like I have no choice...Go Raticate!" Yellow threw a Pokeball and Raticate jumped out. "Use Hyper Fang!" Raticate bit down on Mewtwo's foot.

"Go! Charizard!" Everyone turned to see Blue and Charizard running over. "Use Blast Burn!" Charizard flew up, but surprisingly didn't attack Mewtwo, rather, a man standing behind it. The man expertly jumped out of the way, and Yellow got a clear view of his face.

"Giovanni!?" Giovanni chuckled.

"Yes. I've returned. Mewtwo! Destroy Viridian City!" Mewtwo struggled to disobey it's master. "DO IT NOW!"

"Raticate! Attack the collar on it's neck!" Ness noticed the collar for the first time. Raticate bit into the collar, and Mewtwo stopped struggling. It's eyes turned blue.

"_**Foolish human... YOU WILL NOT ENSLAVE ME AGAIN!" **_Giovanni laughed.

"I don't need to. You're weak compared to what's going on in the world around you! This was simply a warning." Mewtwo grimaced. "You will soon meet death."

"_**Then I'll see you there." **_A vortex appeared **(I'm starting to get tired of saying that)** and Giovanni disappeared. "_**Red no longer exists on this planet. He is somewhere else."**_ Yellow was puzzled.

"But, where?"

****Me: I really need a change in the plotline. Please review, especially if you know how i can make this more interesting.****


	9. Chapter 9: Dreamland's Fall

Me: I'M BACK! Ideas galore this time!

Zero Suit Samus: All right! My chap-

Me: NOPE!

Zero Suit Samus: Aw, COME ON!

Me: I have 133 characters I want to be in this, so I need to get a lot more done. Kirby disclaimer!

Kirby: Yay! PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Super Smash Bros!

Chapter 9: Dreamland's Fall

Kirby was enjoying another beautiful day on Planet Popstar. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and Kirby was taking a nap in the grass. He awoke to a small booming sound. He slowly opened his eyes. He was startled by a giant boom and stood up. The sky darkened. Kirby looked up to see a huge ship flying ahead. A hatch opened up, and five KO trophies fell onto the ground. Kirby curiously stared at the pile in front of him. He reached out and touched the base of one of the statues. It glowed, and Oshawott was released. (You didn't really think he wasn't making an appearance did you?)

"Osha!" He cried out.

"Umm, hello. I'm Kirby!" Oshawott looked at Kirby strangely. "What's your name?"

"Osha! Oshawott!"

"Oshawott? What a cool name!" Kirby noticed a strange liquid of some sort pouring down on to the other four statues. It bubbled and gurgled, until the statues came to life in dark purple forms. "What's happening?" Purple figures rose up from the ground. A hedgehog, snake, pig and angle stood up and prepared to attack.

The dark creatures all ran to Kirby and Oshawott, who ran off in the opposite direction. They were, fast but so were the creatures. One shot Kirby in the foot with an arrow.

"Ow!" Kirby stopped to pull the arrow out of his, now bloody, foot. "Alright. It's my turn!" Kirby pulled out a sword and began slashing at each enemy. At last, the snake fell and became a normal statue. Oshawott jumped over Kirby's head and touched the statue's base with his foot. The statue glowed and Snivy was released.

"Of course!" Realized Kirby. "If we defeat them, they'll return to normal!" Just as he said this, he defeated the angle, and freed Pit from his KO statue.

"What's going on?" Asked Pit.

"I don't know, but I'd appreciate it if you'd help out!" Pit grinned.

"Of course." With Kirby, Oshawott, Snivy and Pit all working together, they soon defeated and released Shadow and Tepig.

"I can't believe that I was betrayed..." Whispered Shadow.

"Any clue what's going on?" Asked Pit.

"My master, Dr. Eggman, joined a bunch of other villains. Soon after, he betrayed me and defeated me. The next thing I knew, I was here."

Suddenly, the sound of a cannon let out. The giant ship above was attacking Dreamland!

* * *

><p>"Falco! Look over there!" Maxwell and Falco were flying in the ship that Maxwell had made. Maxwell pointed out the planet ahead that was being attacked by a large spaceship.<p>

"That's the ship that shot me down!" Shouted Falco. "It seems to be attacking that planet!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get down there!" Falco steered the ship in the direction of the planet.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?!" Shouted Kirby. He, Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig were all riding a warp star, while Shadow and Pit flew next to them.<p>

"Look over there!" Kirby followed Pit's eyes to a spaceship in the distance. A boy wearing some kind of red hood was standing on top of it.

"Hurry up! We're here to help!" The group zoomed across the hills, narrowly dodging giant cannonballs shooting down like meteors. At last, they reached the ship and piled inside.

"Is that everybody Maxwell?" Asked Falco.

"Yep!" Answered Maxwell, climbing inside. Falco powered the engine, and the ship blasted off.

"You saved us!" Thanked Kirby.

"No problem. What's your name?"

"Kir-" The sound of a nuclear explosion interrupted. Kirby ran to the window. His home was gone...all that's left was floating pieces of rock and dirt. "I-it's gone...my home..."

"I'm sorry Kir." Maxwell felt bad. "I wish there was something I could do about it."

"But you can't. I couldn't either. But even as the past is unchangeable, we can create our own future." Kirby turned away from the window. "And my name...is Kirby."

* * *

><p>"This is not right..." Flying by the remains of Kirby's home, Rosalina inspected the damage. "Kirby is unfortunately wrong...the future was the future. But now, the future is simply a lie."<p>

Me: Bum bum bum! I liked that last part. It totally makes the ending more interesting. Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Aboard the Hailbird

Me: I think it's about time I let you have an appearance, Zero Suit Samus.

Zero Suit Samus: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS! Finally! PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Super Smash Bros!

Chapter 10: Aboard the Hailbird

Mario and Sonic tumbled out of the vortex, which vanished behind them. The two stood up and surveyed their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Asked Mario. "By the way, we never did introductions. I'm Mario."

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Cool line."

"Thanks. If you have any clue what's going on, I'd appreciate it."

"No clue."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I would suggest you surrender now." Herobrine and Doppelganger appeared suddenly.

"Who are you?" asked Mario demandingly. He'd had enough of being in the dark.

"I am Doppelganger."

"And I am Herobrine. I'm afraid that we can not let you go any further."

"I'm afraid you can't stop us!" Sonic dashed into Herobrine, who simply teleported a step to the right.

"Pity." He taunted. "Thought you'd be more of a challenge." He teleported behind Sonic and started to strangle him. Doppelganger stepped in front of Mario, now holding a sword.

"Looks like you'll have the honor of being beaten by me." Mario threw a fireball, which Doppelganger blocked with his sword. "What a weak-" Doppelganger stopped, he fell down and became a KO statue. Behind him was Zero Suit Samus. She turned around and started shooting at Herobrine, who let go of Sonic in surprise. He dodged the blast, but unfortunately for him, he had teleported right in front of Mario, who simply punched Herobrine in the head.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Mario and this is Sonic." Sonic stood up and dusted himself off.

"Any time. I'm Samus."

* * *

><p>"I knew this wouldn't work!" Shouted Dr. Eggman.<p>

"The only reason is because Samus interrupted. We can still win this battle." Dr. Eggman grumbled and sat back down in his seat. "We are this close to achieving our goals, we can't back down now!" Ganondorf turned around. "This will work. Trust me."

* * *

><p>"Would you stop that?!" Yelled Zelda.<p>

"Stop what?" Asked Peach.

"Humming! I think I'm going insane!" Peach and Zelda were locked up in the Hailbird.

"Peach! Is that you?" Luigi and Tails came from behind the door. They had teleported in the Hailbird, after entering E. Gadd's Vortex.

"Hello Luigi!" Greeted Peach. "Where is Mario?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure he's alright." Luigi and Tails freed Peach and Zelda.

"Come on," Tails commanded. "Let's go find out where we-" Tails opened the door, and behind it was King Boo. He slammed the door closed again. "Maybe we should find another way out."

Me: Ending was kind of weird, but it all worked out in the end.

Zelda: Shoot. Now I have the Mario Theme Song music stuck in my head. THANKS A LOT PEACH!

Zero Suit Samus: Please review! Don't flame! Even if I did have my spotlight 10 CHAPTERS IN!

Me: Review or we have a DOUBLE RAGE ON OUR HANDS!


	11. Chapter 11: Zombie Apocalypse

**Me: Apologies to start off. I won't be able to fit in too many more characters in here. I won't have enough time for the Chaotix and Daisy is going to be cut, but no worries. I'll be writing a sequel soon after this is done. **

**Steve: Aw man! Does that mean I'm being canceled?**

** Me: No way! You're on! **

**Steve: Yay! PokeSpencerMan doesn't own SSB! **

**Chapter 11: Zombie Apocalypse**

Steve walked down the road of a strange village of some sort. It was strange. Things were, curved, and almost nothing was flat.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

"Search me." Steve saw Red walking up to him.

"You're lost too?" Steve nodded.

"This doesn't look like a village."

"It's a city. A very spooky city at that." Suddenly, a square minecraft zombie spawned. "AH! What is that?"

"Just a zombie. I got it." Steve ran up with a Diamond Sword and killed the zombie.

"Did you say JUST a zombie!?"

"Yeah. I run into these all the time at home. Most common hostile mob I've ever encountered.

"Look out!" Shouted a voice from behind Steve. Steve and Red ducked, narrowly dodging a...pea? The pea shot into the eye of a zombie behind Red. The zombie fell to the floor, and Steve noticed that it was not like the zombie from before. It head a tie and brown jacket. "Careful! That was a zombie! RRAAGGHH!" Crazy Dave Ran up too Steve and Red. (What? I wanted Plants VS Zombies and Crazy Dave is the only character I could think of, so I chose him.)

"Did you just say rraagghh?"

"Yes! RRAAGGHH! I'm Crazy Dave!"

"Okay. I'm Red."

"And I'm Steve!" More zombies appeared. "Maybe we should talk later."

"Good idea." Steve, Red and Crazy Dave ran down the streets with the zombies following close behind. Crazy Dave pulled out a Peashooter and began shooting peas at the zombies. Steve pulled out his bow and began shooting at them.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAARGGH! Look up there!" Crazy Dave pointed out a huge spaceship flying overhead.

"How did we miss that!?" Yelled Red in frustration. "We can climb this building and jump on the ship!" Crazy Dave grabbed the ladder, but Red stopped him. "Go! Aerodactyl!" Red's flying Pokemon was released. "Hop on!" Red, Steve and Crazy Dave jumped on Aerodactyl's back and flew up to the ship. They landed on top the ship.

"That was close! Too close." Steve, Red and Crazy Dave checked their surroundings. They noticed a smaller ship approaching. It landed next to the trio and the hatch opened up. Maxwell, Falco, Kirby, Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, Pit and Shadow all piled out.

"I assume we're all on the same side. I'm Maxwell." Everyone introduced themselves and explained each others situation. Suddenly, a ball of blue energy floated over. Pikachu, Ness, Yellow, Blue and Mewtwo hopped out.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu ran over and jumped on Red's shoulder. "Good to see you again buddy!"

* * *

><p>"I see..." Whispered Rosalina, watching the group. "Perhaps, by working together, they can overcome the evil...maybe..."<p>

**Me: We're finally approaching the end! I have a good feeling about this!**


	12. Chapter 12: Weirdest Reunion Ever

**Me: Just a little while ago I was avoiding this story! Now I'm doing it almost every day! **

**Link: Wait a second. Have I been cut!? **

**Me: No. That would cause a major outbreak of flames overloading my inbox. Don't worry. You're coming soon. **

**Samus: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own SSB.**

**Chapter 12: Weirdest Reunion Ever **

"Hurry up you two!" Yelled Sonic impatiently. Mario and Zero Suit Samus ran to keep up with Sonic.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Sonic stopped and turned back.

"Hey, where's Samus?" Mario looked back to see that she was no longer there there. Suddenly, an alarm was set off, and red lights flashed everywhere. Mario and Sonic were surrounded by R.O.B.s.

"Stand back!" Commanded a somewhat metallic voice. Mario and Sonic jumped out of the way, as a giant laser shot down the robots in one amazing shot. A person in a strange mechanic suit looked at the two, who were confused as ever. "It's me, Samus. They had my suit locked up on board."

"Samus? Wow! That was so cool!"

"No problem. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Come on! We can climb out the window!" Suggested Zelda.<p>

"Are you sure that's safe?" Luigi cowardly questioned.

"It's either that, or giant ghost." Pointed out Tails. "We don't have much of a choice." Luigi bit his lip.

"Fine." Zelda jumped out the small circular window, followed by Tails, Peach and Luigi, just as King Boo burst into the room.

"You can't run!" He yelled angrily, he smashed his way through the wall.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Asked Samus.<p>

"Yeah. It sounded like a yell." Agreed Mario. "Let's follow it." The trio followed the sound into a strange room with a hole in the wall. They jumped through the hole, to the outside of the ship, where they found King Boo attacking Luigi, Tails, Peach and Zelda.

"What the heck is that thing?" Sonic asked, now very confused.

"That's King Boo!" Mario explained. King Boo turned around in surprise.

"Mario? I see you've brought some friends."

"Mario! You're here!" Yelled Luigi, relieved to see his brother.

"Luigi! Peach! Good to see you're safe."

"Could we just skip to the part where I kill you all?" King Boo impatiently taunted. "I'm on a schedule here-"

"PK FREEZE!" I white blast shot at King Boo, who froze solid and fell down to the forest below. Everyone looked down to see Ness standing above them. "Looked like you could use a hand." Everyone climbed up to see that everyone was there. Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails.

"It seems we all find ourselves fighting a common enemy." Pointed out Falco.

* * *

><p>"Is that the ship that shot you down?" Asked Link.<p>

"Yep." Answered Fox. "That's the one."

**Fox: Boy, that's a relief. I thought I had been cut! **

**Me: I was about to, until I realized that Falco was already in it. So I slipped you in. Can't say the same about Krystal though. Anyways, review! We're approaching the end. Only 3 to 4 chapters left. Plus I'm sick, so I might post again later.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Great Reunion

**Me: As promised, here's another chapter! I'm so excited to finally be this close to the end! **

**Link: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own Super Smash Bros. **

**Chapter 13 (My Lucky Number!): The Great Reunion**

"GANONDORF!" Screamed Meta Knight, bursting into the room. "In case you haven't noticed, we have some unwanted guests!"

"I know. That is why we are crashing this ship." Meta Knight stepped back in shock.

"You're CRASHING MY SHIP!?"

"Is there a problem Meta Knight?"

"YES THERE IS A PROBLEM!" Ganondorf didn't react. He pressed a button and red lights started flashing.

"Self Destruct Sequence Activated. Hovering System Deactivated." Said a robotic voice. Meta Knight gasped and flew out of the room quickly. He ran to the next room over, where Dr. Eggman, Doppelganger, Herobrine, Bowser, Bowser jr. and King Dedede were.

"Ganondorf has gone mad!" Yelled Meta Knight. "He's going to destroy the ship, and us with it!"

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Tails asked as the ship began to fall down to Earth.<p>

"We're going to crash!" Yelled Kirby.

* * *

><p>"Why is the ship falling?" Asked Fox suddenly. Link noticed that the Halberd was starting to approach the surface.<p>

"No clue." The Halberd continued downward, moving faster and faster! It started to fall apart! Link's eyes widened, as the ship came in contact with the ground! The ship crashed to the surface, just as it began to self-destruct. A giant explosion let out! The force ripped trees from the ground and flung them away. Link and Fox were shot backwards and landed a fair distance away. The explosion finally stopped, and everything was quiet. The smashed up pieces of the demolished Halberd lay in flames, with no chance of survival in the crash. Link and Fox stared motionlessly.

"Hey! Look!" Fox pointed up at the sky. Everybody on board was being held up by small stars. They landed by Fox and Link. Bowser grunted at Mario, who put his fists up.

"This is not the time to fight." Said a voice. Rosalina floated down from the sky and landed softly on the ground. "We must stop Ganondorf. He does not know what he is doing." Mario reluctantly lowered his fists. He put out his hand. Bowser frowned, but took his hand. "Good. Now, we must prevent Ganondorf from unleashing the ultimate evil. The Slenderman..."

**Me: The ultimate boss! Not Master Hand! Not Tabuu! But Slender man! The next two chapters will follow the Final Battle! Please review! But don't flame!**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrival of the Slenderman

**Me: I managed to get a chapter done for Journey of Truth, and I'll be making a new one for Pokemon 101 soon, but this has to get done soon.**

**Rosalina: PokeSpencerMan doesn't own SSB**

**Chapter 14: Arrival of the Slenderman**

Ganondorf walked up a purple staircase. He was in the world of subspace, where horrors beyond human minds would soon begin. "Oh great and powerful Slenderman!" He grandly announced. "I have successfully created a way to bring you into our world. By constantly swapping beings into different universes, I have created a pathway between worlds."

"Well done Ganondorf..." A dark and mysterious voice whispered. A purple light appeared in front of Ganondorf, causing him to squint. "Now...where are the champions you've spoken about?"

"They are dead."

"You are so sure? Send a vortex to the location of the champions' deaths. I will see how dead they really are..." The purple light disappeared...

A giant purple vortex emerged next to the heroes and villains. They each looked at the person next to them and nodded. Without a word, they all entered the vortex...

When everybody reached the other side, they observed the place around them. It was completely white, except for thousands of wooden doors lined around the eternally large room. Each of the doors had pictures hung above them. Some were recognizable. A mushroom, the outline of Sonics head, the Triforce, a Pokeball. But there were thousands of others that were mysteriously unknown, such as a yellow circle with a triangle cut out of the side, a gear, a sword and a leaf. **(References to other games, in case you couldn't figure it out.)**

"Where are we?" Kirby asked aloud, to which none could answer.

"You are in the smash arena!" Shouted a voice belonging to Ganondorf. He approached the impressive group of champions that stood before him. "You are the so-called champions. Well, in that case a challenger is approaching. Behold! The might that is, The Slenderman!" Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and quake. A door with some sort of head without a face burst open, and a monster emerged!

"I AM THE SLENDERMAN!" It roared with a voice that would frighten the world's bravest hero. "Bow before me! Or face my wrath!" Mario stepped foreword.

"We'd never surrender to you!" He announced bravely. The monster laughed horrifically.

"Admit it. You fear me! You're afraid!" Mario, despite his tremble managed to respond.

"Being afraid...doesn't make a person any less brave!" He shouted, and his allies cheered him on.

"Very well. But you will NEVER defeat me!" Suddenly, Slenderman, who was already quite tall, began to grow until he was twenty feet tall! Slenderman attacked by lashing some sort of tentacle out of where his hand was just a second ago. Mario barely managed to jump away in time. He angrily shot a fireball at Slenderman, who took it with no problem at all.

"Don't worry!" Shouted Luigi as he ran up to his brother. "I'll help!" Mario and Luigi shot their fireballs in a super blast, knocking Slenderman back just a little bit. Slenderman lashed a tentacle at the Mario brothers, but at the last minute, Bowser jumped in the way! Bowser fell into his KO statue and lay on the ground.

"Bowser is down!" Shouted Mario. Slenderman was about to attack again when he felt a pain in his leg. He looked down to see that Maxwell, Doppelganger and Link were using their swords to attack Slenderman. Slenderman lifted his leg up and stomped. Link quickly jumped out of the way but Maxwell and Doppelganger were crushed by the enemies' giant foot, and they froze solid.

With a movement of the arm, Slenderman took out Fox, Meta Knight, Falco and Yellow with ease. Soon after came Ness, Red, Snivy and Falco. Followed by Zelda, Peach, Tepig and Blue. The heroes fought bravely, but soon enough, only Mario, Sonic, Kirby, Link and Pikachu remained.

"What did I tell you?" Taunted Slenderman. "You can't beat me! You're all weak!" Slenderman reached down and swiped at the five heroes. "You will never win!"

"Then we'll die trying." Shouted Link as he charged forward and swiped at the monster's leg, knocking him down.

"Argh! You little pest!" Slenderman stood back up and lifted Link off the ground in his giant hand. With little effort, he kicked Link away, freezing him when he fell to the ground. Slenderman clenched his fists in pain.

"PIIIKAAAAAA" Shouted Pikachu as he ran toward Slenderman. "CHUUUUUU" Pikachu crashed straight into Slenderman, knocking him back across the white void.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Screamed Slenderman as he got up. The white emptiness suddenly began to turn purple, as Slenderman grew angrier. He threw down his fist, crushing Pikachu, leaving Mario, Sonic, and Kirby, the last ones standing.

**Me: Because we all know that Slenderman will lose, as otherwise there wouldn't be a happy ending, I'm thinking about making the sequel BEFORE the next chapter. So review with your opinion on that if you'd like. **


	15. Chapter 15: Legend of Smash Bros

**Me: Final Chapter! My first story, and the first completion! We've come so far!**

**Kirby: Are you...crying?**

**Me: No. Just, something in my eye. *sniffle* And I think, because this is my first story, I should do the disclaimer. I don't own Super Smash or Slender.**

**Chapter 15: Legend of Smash Brothers**

Mario, Sonic and Kirby stood bravely against their foe. The Slenderman. The odds were against them. The only thing they had was hope. "For the fallen champions." Announced Mario, raising his fist. "For our BROTHERS!" Suddenly, the three survivors' eyes started to glow. A colorful flame ignited in each of them.

"I cannot be stopped!" Argued Slenderman furiously. "You will all die a painful death!" Slenderman reached out one of his black tentacles to crush all three of them, but they all jumped out of the way.

"Not today you monster!" Yelled Sonic. Seven jewels flew out of the dark emptiness formed around them. They started to circle around the blue hedgehog, and then he was no longer blue. Sonic was a glowing gold color, and he was floating into the air. He was Super Sonic. Sonic started blasting at Slenderman with incredible speed.

That's when Mario's fists started to form fireballs. Very, large, fireballs. When the two fireballs were at maximum size, Mario put his hands next to each other, and blasted the fire at the monster. The Mario Finale."We will defeat you Slenderman!"

"You can not! I am undefeatable!"

But it seemed the Slenderman was out of luck, for this was when a sword materialized into the hands of Kirby. The sword grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it was even bigger than Slenderman. It was Kirby's Mega Sword. Kirby slashed at Slenderman with all his might.

"This is for my home!" He yelled, slashing into Slenderman's side. "This is for my friends!" Kirby slashed into Slenderman's legs, causing him to trip over and fall. "And This," Kirby rose his sword into the air, ready to strike. Sonic flew to Kirby's side, and Mario jumped to his other. "Is for my brothers."

* * *

><p>After the death of Slenderman, everything returned to the way it had been. All damage was repaired to its original condition. All fallen champions had been revived. And nobody could remember exactly what had happened on that day. But every single brother of smash kept a connection. The tournament.<p>

The Legend of Smash Brothers was forever forgotten, but that was not the last time the champions would meet.

"Hey Luigi." Said Mario, as he examined the letter he had found in his mailbox. "We've been invited to a competition of some kind."

"What kind of competition?" Asked Mario's brother, Luigi.

"Something called Super Smash Bros. A bunch of people are going to enter and battle to decide who's strongest." Mario looked at the strange sign on the paper. A circle with a cross on it.

"Sounds interesting. Why don't we go see for ourselves what it is?"

"I guess we should." Mario agreed. "We were invited after all." So on the day that chaos was supposed to start, Mario, Luigi, Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Samus, and many other brothers of smash, met for the first time in peace. For that, was how it should have been.

**Me: Yay! Thanks for reading!**

**Kirby: Have a great Thanksgiving if you're reading on the day of upload!**

**Me: Review, and please don't flame. Goodbye!**


End file.
